


Hesitation

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Charcoal, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Jadeite does not see them as quiterealanymore, but occasionally, something about them brings him pause. Traditional media.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).




End file.
